My Hero, My Guardian, My Family
by iheartanime178
Summary: Higami Gifu was just a plain girl at America, until she moves to Namimori, Japan for highschool, where her peaceful reaches to an end to a huge mistake. She becomes an outcast that gets bullied and lowly behaved by many top students, especially Hibari Kyoya. Then one day, she found a mysterious box that opens a necklace of the Vongola Night that changes her life! More inform in fic


My life is a pathetic mistake! Embarrassment, humiliation, darkness, and FEAR! That is how I always feel every move I make, trying to become a better person. But it never work. Even the support from my friends didn't work, because there is no support from them. All they care about is themselves and their problems. Nothing else, is what I think about them. The life I wanted never became dream come true. It's just empty like a fading, dying blossom, until it slowly grew when I have the power that can mean something to a family and the world.

* * *

**Namimori High**

"My name is Higami and I used to live at America," I rehearsed my lines for my class introduction softly, while waiting at the door of my history class. "NO, NO, NO!"

I shook my head and stood tall. How am I suppose to greet myself to the class without any embarrassment or feeling nervous? I sighed and grabbed out my note cards, filled with lines for my introduction. I pulled out one of them to memorize. How about this one, I thought.

"Ohayou minna-san! I am Higami and I LOVE ANIME!"

My cheeks flushed with terror. I don't remember writing this, I wondered. Why would I write a sentence saying that I like anime for no reason? Then I remembered the day when I wrote my note cards. It was during the middle of the night and I was writing and practicing my introduction. After that, I fell asleep and noticed I was covered with cards. I gasped. I must of slept while I was working on it. I looked through all the cards and went shocked. All of them said things that I like, like ramen, kimichi, kpop, and others. One of them even said, "And I am destined to become a hentai!". WHEN THE HELL DID I WANT TO BECOME A HENTAI?! I DON'T EVEN LIKE IT AT ALL! I grumbled and tore out all of the cards to pieces.

"FUCK IT, FUCK IT, FUCK IT!" I roared with terror.

The door suddenly opened slowly and a racket of voices and sounds blow through my ears. I shuddered and jumpscared myself to death like shit! (Author's Note: I got the word "jumpscared" by Pewdiepie) A man, about late twenties, randomly appeared to the door and smiled at me. He has the hair of a fluffy dog or sheep, except it's naturally PINK! He also has those glasses that makes people look smart and good looking. I smiled back, but nervously, hoping I didn't interrupt the class.

"Are you ready to introduce yourself, Higami Gifu," he greeted kindly, like a gentleman. " I won't mind if it's embarrassing, sweet heart! As long as you introduce yourself to the class."

"Umm sir," I gasped, flushing red. "How do you know my name?"

"You're the new student, of course," the teacher chuckled. "How could I not know you? Anyways, I'm your history sensei, Mr. Kenta! Our class is pretty enthusiastic, so hopefully I'm sure you're going to have a great time, dear~!

"Thanks, Kenta sensei!" I smiled shyly.

Mr. Kenta hold the door for me and welcomed inside. I walked in and noticed the classroom was smaller than I expected, from my old school in America. It has two huge windows, desks with cubbies, and a smart board instead of a white board for the teacher to write on when teaching the class.

"Sugoi." I whispered softly, looking around the classroom while standing near the door.

Then, Mr. Kenta coughed and announced to the class. Everyone beamed with joy and started whispering conversations.

"Minna-chan," he shouted with joy. "Quiet down or else you're scaring the new student."

Everyone went silent once they heard him. I noticed a girl with orange hair that looks pretty like a princess, a smiling spiky, black hair boy with a baseball bat, a white haired girl, who kept staring at the boy, and a brown haired girl that sits next to the boy. These people were the only ones that I concentrated on, but why?

"Ok class," the teacher announced. "Our new student this year is a girl named Higami Gifu. Since it's the third month of the school year, she doesn't have to do the samurai project were working on, just to make it easier for her."

Everyone whined and complained, like "Lucky! She doesn't get to do the fucking project!" or "Man, I wish I was a new student!". Mr. Kenta told me to come to his desk to introduce myself to the class. I walked to his desk and everyone awed with pleasure. I faced to the class when I was at his desk.

"Oh-ohayou," I spoke softly. "I hope I get along with everyone in th-the class!"

The class cheered after I spoke and stopped when the teacher looked at them. Well that escalated quickly, I thought. Then, he tapped my right shoulder softly.

"Higami-chan," he grinned. "Why don't you sit with Kyoko-chan, since there's an empty seat next to her."

"Umm sure." I smiled, nervously.

I wasn't sure if I actually want to sit with her, well it's not only because I'm shy. It's also because I never actually see a girl like her before really, with that hair and adorable face. Man, wish I was her. I sat at the desk near to Kyoko, and Kyoko suddenly went in front of my face. I shocked and scooted away from her. Wow, she probably doesn't mind about personal space. Maybe I was wrong about her being pretty after all.

Afterwards, Mr. Kenta announced us that it's break time and he left outside. I glanced at Kyoko and she smiled gleefully.

"Konnichiwa Higami-chan," Kyoko cheered in an excited, yet annoying voice. "It's so nice siting with you! Hope we can become great friends!"

"Yeah sure." I replied weirdly.

I stared at her awkwardly. She smiled at me for a while. I groaned with annoyance. Back in America, we find people saying that pretty weird, childish, and annoying. I dunno why, but it's true. Sometimes it can be creepy, if you think about it weirdly. But that's America, so Japan can be really different.

"Are you alright, Higami-chan," Kyoko asked worriedly. "You look bothered. Did you ate anything for breakfast? Maybe Kyoko can give you some of her cake made by Kyoko and Haru-chan!"

I looked away from her and sighed. How does food help someone from being bothered? And why does she said her name instead of saying "I". That makes her sound like a 2 year old, honestly, or is that how Japanese people speak. But either ways, I'm still bothered by her.

"No thanks." I sighed once more.

"Alright Higami-chan," she replied back. "Anyways, you should hang out with me and my friends at break; Hana, Haru, Yuki, and Chrome-chan! It's going to be so much fun. And then after school, we can go the nearby bakery and buy some sweets, or even go shopping for pretty dresses and skirts!"

I ignored her, but then groaned, "Ehh!". Of course I wouldn't go out with her friends, but somethings tells me that it's the best way to make new friends and a way to get rid of boredom.

Kyoko looked at me confusingly, but then faced away to the white haired girl I met earlier. Later, I focused on a bunch of girls, who are apparently Mr. Kenta's fangirls. I giggled like a witch as I listened to their conversation.

"Did you know Kenta sensei is actually 23 years old?" one of them shouted.

"Really," another spoke. "Then that means there's a chance of him dating one of us!"

They all fangirled with their squeals and gasms. I laughed at their conversation, and they started glaring at me.

"What is wrong with the new student," one of them yelled. "Does she not know how charming Kenta-sama is? Such a DISGRACE!"

"I know right, " another answered. "And she doesn't get to do the project without being his favorite student! That's so cruel! She's probably like Celestia, the girl that hangs out with No-Good Tsuna!"

"Eww I hate her! How does she even have the guts to be friends with that loser?"

Then huge foot steps appeared and the brown haired girl that I saw before my introduction came. Is this Celestia they're talking about? She was really pretty with her blue eyes and long, wavy brown hair. She slapped at the fangirl's desk, the one that insulted her, and it rumbled.

"Hey," she growled. "Watch your mouth or else I send you to hell!"

"Like how?" the fangirl laughed.

The brown haired girl found a random diary that said on the cover, "Akane's Diary", near to her desk and grabbed it. She flipped through random pages of it and stopped to a section. The section was titled "Kenta".

"That's my diary," the fangirl screamed. "Give it back or else I'm telling Kenta sensei!"

She ignored her and read out loud to the class, "I am Akane and I like Kenta sensei's cute bunny boxers!".

The whole class moaned with "oos" and "oh snap" and laughed like wild chimpanzees! Akane blushed with embarrassment and walked to Mr. Kenta, who came back, with a shock of terror. She told on him and he looked at the brown head girl.

"Celestia-that is rude of you," he shouted and grew red. "No lunch break for you until you learned your lesson. And if you do something like that again or worser, you have to stay after school at the disciplinary committee with Kyoya-kun, since I have a meeting with the other first year teachers."

"Hai-sensei!" the brown head girl replied loudly, yet carelessly.

Wow, never knew Mr. Kenta can be that strict with school rules. And besides, there's a disciplinary committee at schools? Omg, I thought they were separate from each other. I guess this school can be pretty harsh. I sighed and looked at Celestia, who's head was laying down on her desk. Maybe I should join with her instead of Kyoko because she seems to be more cooler to hang out than Kyoko and she is ganged with a bunch of guys that look pretty awesome.

The class continued their samurai project, while I have to read textbook chapters and work on reviews that are pretty short, yet hard. I groaned like a fat man as I studied every assigned pages of each chapters.

"This is so stupid!" I muttered and banged my head to the book.

Suddenly, my head stood up and my eyes zoomed to the white haired girl that I noticed earlier. She looks like one of those shy meganes (glasses people), except she looks kawaii like an angel, with her white, flowing hair. Kyoko told me once that her name was Yuki, I think because I barely paid attention to her, and she's somewhat joining with us on our hangout. Which I didn't want to go much, but actually worth going for the gifts. But she kept concentrating on that spiky, black haired guy too much, then helping her project partner. Is that guy an idol or someone famous?

Then, Kyoko stood up and walked to Mr. Kenta. She's probably just going to ask him a question for the project. My head laid down on my desk and I tried to sleep. That's when something horrible happened.

"Higami," yelled Mr. Kenta. "I like to speak to you about your class periods and middle school history. And also you're going to have a small punishment for sleeping during class time."

My head jumped and my eyes grew wide shot. I got out of my seat and ran quickly to Mr. Kenta's desk. Mr. Kenta was looking at his laptop, and searching up a source that seems to have my name on it. He then faced to me and his face turned unpleasant.

"What is your class elective?" he asked sternly.

"Umm it's Art," I mumbled, feeling confused. "But why?"

"It seems that the school made a mistake about your class elective for Art," he sighed. "Art is already full with more than 33 students and they decided for only you to not join for pacific reasons. One, you are lowly graded student at your old art elective at your middle school and old high school, you draw anime and unnecessary art pieces that aren't taught in your school, and art is unnecessary for you."

"But I have to be in Art though - I mean I want to be an artist when I get older and I need Art to improve my goals for my dream career!" I cried.

"I know Art is important for you," he sighed and cheered sarcastically, yet scared. "But there's always a chance for next year. And besides, maybe having a new elective can actually be better!"

I moaned and looked at him awkwardly. Is he trying to make me feel bad or is he trying to cheer me up at some point?

"Are you alright - Mr. Kenta?" I mumbled softly.

"I'm alright- but it's you that is the problem," he spoke like a whisper, but worriedly. "I'm awfully worried about your new elective. It's not what you'll expect, but it will improve your grades and your education."

"Well what is it?" I asked in a panic.

He scratched his head harshly.'

"Your new elective is going to be the disciplinary committee and it will be a huge risk of life," Mr. Kenta shouted. "But there's a man named Hibari Kyoya, who will help at the comitttee, hopefully!"

That's when everyone started laughing and "ooing" rudely!

* * *

That is the first chapter so far! I want to continue the story more, with the KHR characters, Tsuna! But I was afraid that it might be too long for you guys, so hopefully most of the KHR characters will be in the second chapter! Anyways hope you like it and put it as your favorites and follows! Here are the main oc character forms! Kenta: /d/iUEg Celestia: /d/iUEs Yuki: /d/iUEz Higami: /d/iUEA The links aren't completely typed because fanfiction can't work with links for me, so every link, just do www. dreamself dot me and then /d/ part for each character forms! Hope u guys understand. PS: In Higami's form, the shadow there is a special secret that will be revealed later on in the story.


End file.
